Pride and Joy
by Izzy Masen
Summary: Edward holds Renesmee for the first time
1. Chapter 1

_Edward you really need to come down here._

_She will be fine, Edward. She isn't going to wake up for another two and half days. I've seen it._

_Son, your daughter needs you right now._

My family's thoughts have been echoing through my head for the past three hours now. Why can't they understand that I want to be with Bella, I need to be with her? I was the one that did this to her. She is in incredible agony for my stupidity. It was my fault. I should have said no, we should have waited until after she was changed. Something always happens to keep us from being safe and happy. Who knew that this time it would be a mere child? Now, I love my daughter, I really do. It's just so hard to hold the very creature that put my angel through so much hurt and pain.

"Edward…?"

I turned to see my mother standing in the doorway. I gave her a half-hearted smile and turned back to face my beautiful wife. She looked heavenly surrounded by the white sheets that my sisters had gladly changed after her delivery. I was shocked when Rosalie was able to hold her breath upon cleaning Bella's blood. I stood my utterly helpless as I went to wash the blood off my own hands. I will never be able to understand that sensation again. I turned to stare at her lightening skin in the sunlight. Her hands and fingers twitched sporadically in my own. Resting my chin on her stomach, I watched take slow breaths into her changing body. Her steps were almost silent as she approached me.

"I know that you don't want to leave, dear. But you must see your daughter. She is waiting for you." Esme said softly. She is such a kind hearted soul; I really didn't deserve such a lovely person as my motherly figure.

I took in a shaky breath. "Well, she will just have to wait. Her mother is a little more important to me right now."

"Oh, Edward, you don't mean that. You're just really upset right now. Bella will be fine. I will stay right with her the entire time that you are gone. But please. Go and change, then go meet your daughter. She wants you."

My daughter. I have met the creature. I was the one that had to use my teeth to help her escape from her stone-like wall. I watched as Bella begged to hold her, the love and joy shining through her eyes. That was the last emotion I saw before I passed the child on to someone else. I'm really sure who it was at the moment.

How could I just pass her along? What kind of a father am I?

I cleared my thoughts as I went to our bedroom to change clothes. Oh, Bella's scent was still in here. Reluctantly, I pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a button down before descending the stairs to meet my child. _My child. My daughter._ Emotions started hitting me at once. I was father. Something that should have been impossible for me became true. She was a miracle. I dropped to my knees as the weight of that statement hit me full on. Sure, I had read the thoughts of many parents throughout my century of existence, but it is an entirely different feeling when it is your own flesh. Just then, a wave of calm seeped into my system and I silently thanked my brother for helping me through this difficult time.

Somehow, I regained my composure and took the final step to enter the living room. Most of my family was huddled in a small, tight circle around Rosalie, who was sitting on the couch.

_Good for you, Edward._

_I knew you would come!_

_Dang, now I owe Jasper 50 dollars! But I'm glad you're here bro. You really have to check this kid out! She is totally going to be my new playmate._

I shook my head in laughter at my favorite brother's thoughts. Only he would have such a nonchalant attitude in times such as these. I cleared my throat hoping to gain Rose's attention. Her thoughts registered the interruption, but her body didn't acknowledge it.

"Now Rose, I know you love her. But Edward really needs to hold his daughter." Carlisle spoke gently to my sister before taking Renesmee in his arms. Renesmee. My beautiful daughter.

"Here you are son." He said as he passed the small bundle into my waiting arms.

I immediately had to sit down as I looked into the mesmerizing eyes of my daughter. She had Bella's lovely chocolate eyes and my unruly bronze hair that held tight curls much like Charlie's had once been. Poor girl, she was bound to have some rather difficult hair days, but I assume her Aunt Alice would be more than happy to help her out in that situation. I pulled my kneed up so that I just sitting with my ankle crossed on the couch. I just couldn't get enough of this child. She was an utter miracle. One of a kind. How could I have ever wanted to exterminate her? She was much too precious. Oh, how I loved the stubborn nature of my angel.

Renesmee and I sat in that same position for what must have been hours just staring at each other. The rest of my family and silently excused themselves so that I would experience some alone time with her, but not before Alice got a quick shot for her baby book.

"You are such a beautiful baby and Daddy loves you so much. Mommy loves you too, but she will have to meet you again in just a few short days." I told her as my non-beating heart twisted at the thought of Bella laying upstairs suffering.

Then, she did something amazing. I had my face close enough to hers so that I could give her gentle kisses when she reached up with her tiny hands to grab the my face. Flashes of colors and feelings exploded into my mind, much like happened during Bella's pregnancy. I quickly broke away for her contact causing her to wrinkle her face in sadness. The pictures were still floating into my mind, but they were less stimulating before. I noticed this and put my face close enough for her to touch once again. She reached up again and told me her feelings through simple touch. This child was amazing. This much be what Emmett was thinking about early.

"Oh, Renesmee! You are such a wonderful child. Daddy loves you so much! You are going to be such a Daddy's girl!" I chuckled while nuzzling into her warmth. Carlisle had explained to be about her chromosomes sometime earlier that day so the sudden temperature change hadn't frightened me. My thoughts were surrounded my so much happiness that I didn't notice Jacob walk into the room. If he hadn't spelled so repulsive, I most likely would have not even known he was anywhere near the house. I didn't really want to see him. He had given up on Bella. I never did. And I will never give up on her.

"What do you need Jacob? I'm busy with my daughter right now." I answered without breaking my stare from Renesmee.

"Um…I think we need to talk." He stated nervously. His mind was instantly flooded with all of the feelings that he held for my daughter. My pride and joy.

"Jacob…" I stated slowly inhaling and exhaling through my mouth; causing venom to pool.

"Y-yes?" he answered nervously.

"You better run…NOW!"


	2. Chapter 2

Alice appeared beside me in a flash and took Renesmee from my hands. "Give her to me, Edward. You really need to talk with Jacob about this, please remember that it's not his fault."

I had to stifle a growl that erupted from my throat. "Like hell it is! I trusted that mutt. He is not taking my daughter away from me. Bella will not have to suffer for nothing. We _will_ have our daughter."

I had barely gotten the last part of my rant out before I was already out of the door. I fully planned to run as far as need be to find the object of my repulsion. _I'm right here, Edward._

Slowly, he appeared from behind the line of trees. _Look, I didn't ask for this. I hated the kid to for a while. Remember, our shared hatred was the only thing that we, well, we bonded over._

Painful memories seemed through both of our minds as he recalled the conversation that we shared during the first time he came to visit Bella upon our return from the honeymoon.

"It's not like that anymore. I was wrong. I was just so scared and _angry_ I didn't know what to do. Apparently I was losing my mind then; I had to have been to request something so vile of you." As much as I wanted to forget that horrid conversation, I never would. This was one of the few times that I truly hated my advanced mind.

_Yeah, but you still said it nonetheless. But it's not like I see her romantically in anyway. I just feel like her protector._

"She doesn't need you to protect her! She has _me_!" I snarled.

_Yeah, this coming from the guy that wanted to kill her everyday of the pregnancy except the last one…_

Damn it, he was right. But he was also wrong. This was mine and Bella's daughter, not his future soul mate. She was ours. Not his.

_So, I guess our friendship is over right?_

I pinched the bridge of my nose and gave him a death glare. "I think that's pretty much understood." I then turned to walk back into the house. I just couldn't deal with this right now…I needed to go back and check on Renesmee and return to my Bella.

_Oh! Hey can you do me a favor and not tell Bella? I think it would be best coming from me._

I laughed when I picture the scene that would surely unfold upon Bella gaining this knowledge. With her newborn strength, she was sure to rip him to pieces before any of us could register it. "Sure dog, but remember, it's your throat."


End file.
